


Le fatefull shower O.o

by Saileena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon :3, M/M, Showers, Training, finally found this in one of the rather lost folders of my Pc >.>
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saileena/pseuds/Saileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hard training, Kagami wants to shower, but feels kinda strange when he sees kuroko....naked. And oh what a surprise, it turns out as a lemon :p Enjoy XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le fatefull shower O.o

Although it was already nearly dark outside, Kuroko and Kagami had decided to still train together for a bit, till Kuroko quietly said, that he was tired and, well, he disappeared the next moment anyway. And so Kagami, who wasn't really worried, but rather sorry for pushing the fragile boy to much, went to take his 'after-training-shower'.

He slowly opened the door and froze. Inside was Kuroko, slowly undressing, also getting ready to shower. Badump. It was not like Kagami had never seen him naked before, but for some strange reason his heart always accelerated when he saw Kuroko today, especially with his pale skin so deliciously exposed. Badump!!!! The moment the tall, red-haired basketball player noticed his thought drifting towards rather...mh....lets just say not only friends fantasies, it was to late already.

And so he had tumbled into one of the nearby storage rooms. Sigh. What was going on with him? Why the hell did he get hard from seeing Kuroko? Ok, it happened that he would have liked to kiss the other b-boy, but....eh....d-does that mean, that he was in l-love?...

Kagami sat down on the cold floor, and stared at the clear bulge between his legs angrily. Just go away yourself! Shit! I guess that not gonna happen, right? He pulled down his trouser, just enough for his erect cock to spring out, and groaned with relief. Then he quickly began pumping his hot member....

'Ah! D-Damn you, ungh, K-Kuroko!', Kagami panted, still far from having enough. Still, lucky that   
the others had left, otherwise they would have heard his screams of pleasure for sure. And there where a lot of them.  
'Ah, K-kuro hngh, Kuro...ah..k-kuro...ha,...ko, w-why? Ngh, ah....'  
'Yes?', the red haired player suddenly heard a nearly too familiar voice behind him.

But even though he wanted to stop his hand, his voice, everything, just wanted to be swallowed by the damn floor, he did not stop. And the floor didn't swallow him either.  
'Ngh, g-go a-away, ha, w-why are y-you here a-anywa, Ah!, y?', Kagami managed to press threw his tensed lips.  
'Because you called me, didn't you?...Ne...does it feel good, Kagami-kun?', Kuroko asked, or better whispered. The sound of his voice only made Kagami shiver even more.  
'C-close your eyes, ok?', Kuroko said, his voice strangely thick...

The moment the red haired guy complied, he felt his hands being removed from his pulsing dick, and instead replaced by something else, something wet and warm. He screamed, bucking his hips into Kuroko's mouth, soon releasing his seed into the mouth that had just been sucking him.

'Ha, d-don't open y-you're eyes y-yet, K-Kagami-kun...', Kuroko panted, which of course made the other painfully hard again. But against the urge to revenge himself, against the urge to make Kuroko feel good as well, or at least look at the beautiful blue, he did as told and kept his eyes shut, even when Kuroko started to mewl in pleasure himself, and he could barely stand it any-more. 

'Ah!, g-good, ha, K-Kagami-kun!!', he heard the blue-haired basketball player pant, but then suddenly all sounds broke off. To fast for anything to have happened...

'K-Kuroko? Wha..Ahhhhhh!!!', Kagami screamed, when his lover eased himself down on his cock. 'K-Kagami-kun, ah!!, p-please, f-feel g-good, ok, ah!', Kuroko nearly pleaded. In response the red-haired teen began thrusting upwards, moaning with pure delight. It felt so amazing! 'B-Baka, o-of c-course, how, ah!, c-could I n-not? Ngh, ha...', Kagami managed to pant, although his words didn't seem to reach Kuroko, who was screaming with pleasure, his eyes rolled back, and was clearly unable to think at all.  
'Ah, K-Kaga, ah!, mi, I'm, ngh, c-com, Ahhhhh!!!!!!!'  
They both screamed each others names in ecstasy, both coming, Kuroko spilling his milk all over them. But none of them even noticed the mess. 'T-That was amazing!', Kagami finally whispered, laying next to an even more exhausted Kuroko.

'Ne, Kuroko? Suki dayo.....'

'I know. I love you to....my light....'

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this also in August this year... Ah, I would do sooo much better now XD Puahahahahahahaah :p


End file.
